


【贺红】遗愿清单（9）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 25





	【贺红】遗愿清单（9）

9  
炎症消了以后感冒也好的差不多了，贺天换了个一次性的黑色口罩，顺手在路上买了个棒球帽戴上，身后背着个运动包。  
他沿着记忆里的路线又来到了那条烂尾街。他其实是来碰运气的，因为他不知道这里具体的开赌时间。  
贺天下到地下，一抬头看到了门边那个剃着板寸的看门小弟，笑了：“哟，还是你啊。”  
小弟一开始还没认出来，直到他走进，看门小弟整个人就像只受惊的兔子，抖得不成样子，手腕上还贴着膏药，几次想从口袋里掏手机都没能掏出来。  
贺天哥俩好似的去搂他的肩：“正找我呢吧？走走走带路。”  
莫关山的离去并没有影响拳场的生意，贺天跟着浑身僵硬的小弟穿过疯魔的人群，进角落那道窄门前，他回头看了一眼此刻台上打得你死我活的选手。  
通道后的空间很大，七拐八绕直通后门，一侧设有简陋的更衣室，旁边就是一间类似办公室的地方。  
小弟敲了敲门，门开了，扑面而来的是一股劣质烟草的呛人气味，里面乌烟瘴气， 靠里一张宽大的办公桌后面坐着个壮汉，皮衣紧紧绷着身上的横肉，脖子上挂着条金链子，四周吊儿郎当站着几个人。  
小弟对着那壮汉叫了声明哥，随即颤巍巍指了指身后。  
陈明叼着烟问怎么了？  
贺天进门，脚下踢到个空了的啤酒罐，发出哐啷的声响。  
小弟：“他……他……他……”  
见到陌生人，一旁歪歪斜斜站着的几个人瞬间站直了身体。  
陈明皱眉问：“你谁啊？”  
小弟终于喊出一声：“就是他！”  
陈明终于反应了过来，一把砸了烟，大喊：“还他妈敢来，老子正找你呢，给我上！”  
几个人一拥而上，贺天把面前的小弟拎开，脚下一动挑起地上的空啤酒罐一脚射过去，只听铛一声，啤酒罐击中其中一人的额头，力量之大那人当即翻倒在地，紧接着他抬手挡住旁边横扫过来的一拳，反手抓住那人手臂狠狠一抡，那人直接飞起砸在另一人身上，两人叮零哐啷摔了一地，最后一人还没能冲上来，就被贺天几步上前抓着衣领拎起来砰一下按到了陈明的办公桌上。  
陈明猛地从老板椅上站起身，怒吼道：“你他妈要干什么！”  
贺天一手压着那被砸的鼻血横流的小弟，一手脱下肩上的背包，拉开拉链拿出一叠砖头大小的百元大钞放到桌面上，开口道：“还打吗？我是来找你谈生意的。”  
陈明听得一愣，表情由震惊渐渐转向狐疑，他瞟了一眼半个身子还趴在办公桌上的小弟，开口道：“你先放……放开！”  
贺天把桌面上的人提起来，随手拍了拍他的胸膛让他让开。  
陈明上下打量着面前这个高大的男人，慢慢坐回老板椅上，却因为手有点抖，差点坐歪了。他一整皮衣领，响亮地清了清嗓子问道：“什么意思？谈什么生意？”  
贺天：“我想入个伙。”  
陈明轻蔑地笑了一声：“我当是什么事儿呢？入伙？捂得这么严实，你谁啊你？”  
贺天面无表情地看着他：“那晚银蛇没能赢全场，赔大了吧？”  
陈明一愣，贺天眯了眯眼：“是不是还正想找红毛要点赔偿？你下面像红毛那样的拳手肯定不少，他们都不知道吧？你让他们去拼命，自己赚钱？”  
被他几句话拆穿，陈明顿时就坐不住了：“你他妈放屁！你……你究竟是什么人？！你什么目的！”  
贺天：“我原本打算直接在外面赌，但就怕赢得太多了你这个庄家难做。”他直视陈明，帽檐下双眼漆黑锋利，“我要的不多，一九就行。”   
说完他把面前的现金推了过去：“这些就当给你陪个不是，红毛的事就算了。”  
陈明：“你跟红毛什么关系啊？”  
贺天沉默片刻，从背包里又掏出了一叠现金垒上去：“我就想赚点钱，明哥，给条路子。”  
陈明眉头一挑，他看着面前的钱，眼珠转了转：“银蛇是我借的人，他人回去了，可他那头的钱……”  
话音还没，对面贺天突然暴起，一脚踩上办公桌，揪着陈明的衣领直接把他提到了面前。贺天眼神阴鸷，缓慢开口道：“以后万一再遇到像我这种摆不平的人，我还能帮你打，你看怎么样？”  
一旁刚被打完的小弟们看得发憷，没人再敢上前，陈明被领口勒得气都喘不上来，肥硕脖颈连同脸颊憋得由红泛紫，他双手痉挛着挣扎推拒，贺天一动不动，问道：“怎么样？”  
陈明一句话也说不出，只得拼命点头，贺天仍旧看着他，半晌才终于放了手。  
陈明倒进老板椅里，活像条脱水的鱼。  
贺天背上背包，礼貌道：“多谢。”

贺天离开烂尾街时天色刚暗下来，沿途路过许多饭店，他看了一圈只觉得乏味。烟酒住行他都能适应，唯独吃，在尝过莫关山的手艺之后胃口就越发叼了起来。  
那晚后来莫关山就那么走了，没说好不好，发消息也不回。  
贺天抬头看着电梯里的数字一层层往上，轻轻啧了一声。  
电梯门开了，贺天刚跨出去，就跟等电梯的莫关山面对面撞了个正着。  
两人都是一愣，随即贺天摘下了口罩。  
莫关山松了口气：“操……你怎么打扮成这样，吓我一跳。”  
贺天看了看莫关山手里提着的塑料袋，装不下的葱露了半截在外面，他轻轻笑了：“你来了。”  
莫关山顺着他的视线看了看，扭头不耐烦道：“快他妈开门，老子等的都快睡着了。”  
贺天跟在他身后看着他泛红的耳郭，笑着说抱歉。

莫关山把食材放进厨房，一边往外拿一边头也不回地噼里啪啦说道：“一般家政的活儿我都会干，但我不可能每天都来，要洗的衣服自己放脏衣篓别他妈给我乱扔，吃什么我说了算老子不是饭馆别他妈给我点菜，老子忙得很不可能随叫随到钱你看着给但是一分都不能少。”  
说完半天没听到动静，他皱着眉回头，见贺天正站在餐桌边眼也不眨的看着他。  
莫关山语气恶狠狠：“干嘛？有问题啊？”  
贺天哼笑一声，说：“没有。”  
莫关山：“那你看着我干嘛？”  
贺天诚恳道：“家政哥，咱们先去门口把指纹录一下吧。”

莫关山一次做了两顿饭的量，做完分了一份出来用保鲜膜一一封上，放进了贺天那空荡荡的冰箱里，回头交代道：“下次拿出来热一下就能吃。”  
贺天点头说好，帮着他把菜端上了桌。  
看贺天坐下，莫关山背起包就要走。  
贺天：“不一起？”  
莫关山：“早吃过了，我走了。”  
他抬脚刚要走，就听贺天叫他。贺天问道：“如果我今天错过你了，那你还会来吗？”  
莫关山被他问得一愣，显然有些措手不及，他眨了眨眼，随即便皱起眉头移开视线道：“不知道，”他似乎还想说什么，却顿了一下，奇怪道：“你怎么也有这个？之前没见过啊？”  
贺天顺着他的视线看向落地窗角落，那里正放着一把吉他，装在黑色的琴包里。贺天轻轻挑眉，笑道：“买的啊，本来想自己试试，不过好像确实没什么天赋。”他抬头看着莫关山，顺口道：“要吗？送你？”  
这吉他其实是他在看到莫关山裂了的琴的第二天买的，一直没能找到机会给他。  
莫关山愣了愣，皱着眉说：“神经病，不要。”  
说完他径直走向门口，飞快扔下一句：“我走了。”

元宵节过后，市一中高三短暂的寒假也结束了。课堂气氛越发紧张，除了复杂的表演之外，其他零工莫关山也去的少了。  
他半个月前给莫妈妈预约胃检查，最近一段时间莫妈妈食物就一直不好，偶尔还会胃疼，那医生在市里挺有名，排了很久的队终于轮上了，他着急知道结果，正好贺天之前就发消息说今晚不用去做饭，放学铃声一响他就背着包回了家。  
莫关山打开门，见莫妈妈正把菜端上饭桌，他放下背包走过去，皱眉道：“妈，不是说好了我做吗？”  
莫妈妈笑了笑：“你上学忙，我做也没什么。”  
莫关山接过莫妈妈手里碗：“我来吧，你去坐着。”  
莫妈妈只得拿起抹布擦了擦手，坐上饭桌。饭菜盛好，莫妈妈刚拿起筷子，就听莫关山问道：“对了，今天检查结果怎么样？”  
莫妈妈顿了顿，答道：“挺好的。”  
莫关山放下碗：“单子呢？我看看。”  
莫妈妈低头给莫关山夹了块肉，说：“先吃饭，吃完再看。”  
莫关山看了看莫妈妈手里的饭菜，想起她难得有这样的胃口，只得重新拿起筷子。  
吃完饭，莫关山帮着莫妈妈收拾了碗筷，又抢着把碗洗完，出厨房门见莫妈妈正坐在沙发上看电视，说道：“这回行了吧？单子我看看。”  
莫妈妈没想到他还记得这茬儿，看了他一眼敷衍道：“没啥单子，都挺好的。”  
莫关山听得奇怪，坐过去：“怎么会没有？给我看看。”  
莫妈妈按着遥控器换台，说：“真没啥，挺好的。”  
莫关山沉默看着她，半晌皱眉问道：“你是不是没去？”  
莫妈妈不说话了。  
莫关山烦躁地啧了一声：“你怎么能不去呢？！”  
莫妈妈只得放下遥控器看向他，解释道：“我去了，我到那一看，这检查那检查的，要花那么多钱呢，我就回来了。”  
“你！”莫关山听得火冒三丈，想骂又骂不出口，一下站起来原地绕了一圈，“你知道那大夫多难约吗！？这好不容易才轮到的你不去做，下一次他妈的不知道又要等多久！”  
莫妈妈一听也急了：“有话好好说！一个检查而已，花那么多钱干什么？有这钱我给你几件厚实的衣服穿着多好。”  
“什么一个检查而已！你那身体你不知道啊！”   
莫妈妈坐在沙发上，拳头捏得死紧，昂头道：“我的身体我当然知道，我又没什么病，不用你操心。你有那功夫，好好学习，考上个好大学，对妈妈来说比什么都强！”  
莫关山脖颈通红，他看着莫妈妈，满脸的难以置信。他低声骂了句操，气冲冲拉开房门，砰一声摔上走了。  
怒火势如燎原，轰隆隆碾了一路，把莫关山的心肝脾肺肾烧了个遍，最后又被寒风吹灭，只留下一堆死灰。  
莫关山沿着人行道漫无目的地走了很久，他每次去复杂表演时也这么走，去打零工时也这么走，那些时候走的很快，因为前方有一个可以达成的小小目标，而此刻他却只觉得疲倦和无力，向前仿佛一个谎言，他自始至终都在一个圈里，如何向前？  
那感觉如临深渊，而他只想纵身一跃。  
不知不觉莫关山走到了常去的那家宵夜摊，就在复杂附近，他带贺天来过一次。昏黄的路灯照着小矮凳，他看了一会儿，走过去坐下了。  
老板问他吃点什么？  
他说来五瓶冰啤。  
烟酒对于他来说是一种奢侈，一种需要供养的奢侈，所以他从没尝过，今天他就要亲自验证一下语文课本上写的借酒浇愁愁更愁是不是屁话。  
事实证明是屁话，喝到第三瓶的时候莫关山觉得凳子像游乐园里的旋转木马，坐的他直想笑。他晃晃悠悠站起来，还没迈出步子就一脚踢翻了面前的塑料桌。  
酒瓶碎了一地，老板闻声赶来。  
老板一把扶住他，问：“要走了？账结一下。”  
莫关山就在裤兜里掏，手上没数找了半天只摸出个手机。  
老板一看这醉鬼八成是没钱，只得指了指莫关山手里的手机大声道：“打电话！叫人给你送钱来！”  
莫关山天旋地转地，就听着个钱字，他想了想，按开手机眯着眼睛找了半天，终于认出了贺天的微信。他塞给老板，一手还在裤子口袋里掏着：“钱？他有钱！”  
老板看了看，点开对话框打了个语音通话过去。  
莫关山口袋里的手终于摸到别的东西，他伸出来一看，是张不知塞了多久的五十。老板电话还没打通，他一把抢过手机把手上的钱递过去：“钱钱钱！钱在这儿！”  
老板接过钱，松开拉着他的手，嘴里说着等着啊我给你找钱，转身进了店里，等他再出来的时候，醉鬼已经没影儿了。  
莫关山晕得不知东南西北，莫名其妙过了个马路，吓得来往的车辆疯狂按喇叭，最后好不容易找到堵墙扶着，慢吞吞又走了一会儿，不小心撞到个行色匆匆的人，手机没拿稳直接从手里飞了出去。  
他上前去捡，一弯腰差点摔个狗吃屎，于是顺势就这么靠着墙角坐了下来。他拿起手机，这才发现不知什么时候居然给贺天打了个微信电话，还没挂断，他有些奇怪地按下了结束按键，头晕胸闷，他两手搭在膝盖上，把头埋进了阴影里。  
就这么坐了不知多久，酒精带来的燥热消散得差不多了，夜风吹得莫关山一阵哆嗦，突然，肩上被人罩上了一件温暖的外套，鼻间传来熟悉的芳醇，莫关山猛地抬头，看到面前站着一个高大的身影，那人慢慢蹲下身，此刻正拧着两道剑眉看着他。  
莫关山辨认了一会儿，问道：“你怎么在这儿？”  
他稍微清醒了一些，血液里那浓度最高的自尊心和羞耻心也跟着回来了，还不等贺天回答，他便踉跄着起身。  
贺天稳稳扶住他，问道：“怎么喝了这么多？”  
莫关山挣开贺天的手，脱下肩上的衣服扔过去，吃力道：“我回去了。”  
然而他却根本走不快，才迈出几步，他突然转身撑住墙面，低头哇一下吐了。  
贺天始终站在莫关山身边，看他吐得差不多了，贺天递过去一张面巾纸。  
莫关山接过，沉默擦了擦，哑声道：“谢谢。”  
贺天：“我送你回去。”  
“不用。”  
莫关山低头绕过他要走，却被他一把抓住手臂：“我送你。”  
吐过之后酒也醒了一大半，莫关山一个激灵挣脱，而后又被贺天抓住。他用了狠力，莫关山怎么也无法逃脱，只得大吼道：“你他妈的别管我！”  
贺天烦躁地啧了一声，他把衣服扛在肩上，双手一拧把莫关山作乱的双手锁在胸前，直接一把把莫关山抱了起来。  
莫关山倒抽了一口气，疯狂挣扎：“卧槽你他妈干什么！”  
贺天死死禁锢住他，沉默着几步来到路边才又把他放下来，随即取下肩上的衣服展开哗一下披在他身上，指着他突然厉声道：“别动！给我在这里等着！听懂了吗！”  
这是他第一次用这样的语气跟莫关山说话。  
莫关山被他吼得一愣，看着他狠戾的表情不再说话。  
贺天依旧看着他，片刻后转身，往街对面的药店去了。  
莫关山看着贺天的背影，良久没有动作，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他低下眼，扶着行道树缓慢地坐了下来。  
他有些想不明白，贺天是怎么找到他的。  
没多久贺天就回来了，手里提着个袋子，还有一瓶矿泉水，看到他坐在路边，贺天轻轻松了口气，也跟着坐了下来。  
贺天水递给他：“先喝一口，会舒服一点。”  
语气比刚才缓和了很多。  
莫关山沉默接过，拧开喝了几口。  
贺天打开手里的袋子，说道：“这里有解酒药，你带回去，明天起床……”  
温暖干燥的烟草气息紧紧包围着莫关山，他握着冰凉的矿泉水瓶，眩晕的脑袋越发想不明白。  
为什么？为什么贺天会突然来到这座城市，为什么贺天要三番五次救他，为什么贺天总能在这种时候找到他？在他短暂的十八年的人生里，从来没有人会对他这样。  
贺天：“要是还觉得难受……”  
莫关山突然扭头看向贺天，一句话脱口而出：“你为什么要对我这么好？”  
贺天愣住了。  
莫关山也愣住了，他这才意识到自己究竟说了什么。他急忙扭头，撑着地面起身就要走，然而却被贺天一把拽住，脚下不稳又一屁股坐了回来。  
他皱着眉看向贺天，见贺天正看着他，表情是他从来没见过的认真。  
贺天说：“因为我喜欢你。”  
莫关山慌张道：“你他妈说什么呢？我就随便问问。”说着他又要走，却被贺天死死按住手臂。  
贺天仍旧直视着他，重复道：“因为我喜欢你。”  
莫关山感到一阵奇异的鼓动，由心脏开始，穿过五脏六腑，到指尖，到天灵盖。他想到了很多纷乱的事，父亲的怒吼，母亲的哭泣，最后一把收进那个粘稠灼热的梦境。  
呕吐感如同暗夜潮汐，在一瞬间逼近他的喉头，他喉结上下滚动做了一个用力吞咽的动作，而后艰难地一字一句问道：“你是……你是同性恋？”  
贺天坐在安静的黑夜里，深邃五官夜风一般坚硬凌冽，他坦然直视莫关山，开口道：“这个问题别急着问我，先问问你自己。”  
下一秒，莫关山起身奔向路边的行道树，哇一声吐得肝肠寸断。  
“莫关山！”  
贺天急忙来到莫关山身边，却被莫关山伸手拦住了，生理性眼泪令他的视线有些模糊，他狠狠吐了一口吐沫，喘息着直起腰，片刻后看向贺天，哑声道：“以后这种话，不要再说了，你让我恶心。”


End file.
